


The True Draco King

by And Then The Sky (DemonLordMammon)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, I got too into Saw when writing this, Insanity, M/M, Multi, POV First Person (Mainly), Physical Torture, Play the game of who is going to end up with the psychopath, Psychological Torture, This is going to get progressively worse as it dives further into insanity, Unreliable Narrator, Yaoi, fifth dimension, psychotic oc, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLordMammon/pseuds/And%20Then%20The%20Sky
Summary: It's amazing what tools can save a life'. The mantra of Dragaila Wedra. Tasked with the collection of seven vessels as his master calls them, he journeys throughout the dimensions in search of the holders. However he is under strict orders from his own higher ups to follow a different path. Which will he choose? 'Succeed or fail. Make your choice'The story I write when I'm having a shit day.





	1. Start your life anew

A teen of age fourteen wondered through a modern city, he was incredibly pale and had ghost white hair that was sporadically spiked up, while the right hand side was spiked and swept to the right, the hair on his left side covered his eye. His eyes were both a royal purple in colour, underneath his right eye was a jagged scar in the shape of a dragon's claw. His attire looked ragged and decayed, he was dressed in the bare minimum need to keep warm. All he had on was a simple green jacket, red t-shirt that was torn in several places, worn sliver jeans held up by a black belt with a tarnished golden buckle and had on his feet black trainers which had numerous holes in them. Buckled to his left arm was a pure red duel disk with a deck already loaded in.

People he walked pass all gave him weird looks, some commented on his appearance complaining about his ragged looked, others said that the kid was mad as he was seemingly talking to himself even though there was no one talking to him in the first place. Another reason people were looking at him was his frankly creepy look which was just so off putting.

Rumour was that the boy's name was Draga.

(Draga Pov)

"You are 100% certain that this is the correct place. Right?" I asked my fateful companion who shot me a glance 'For the last time Draga I'm certain that this is the place we will find them and if not. Well. Bite me.' I smirked holding up a glowing effect monster card with 2950 attack and defence points "I can do a lot worse than that if don't stop with that new sarcastic personality. Master Peace…" It seems my point was taken as he immediately ceased talking. I dropped my head to stare at the ground the thought of what to do next entered my mind, should I focus down our targets now or should I bide my time. 'Just to point out,' I heard Master Peace perk up 'you're going to collide with someone in 3…2…1!'  
*Bang!* Sure enough just as Master Peace said it would happen I collided with another boy who had dual coloured red and green hair and crimson eyes. "That's a person!" Pain was the only thing my mind was set on notwithstanding the urge to strangle the person I collided with. Reorienting myself I saw the boy was with a girl who had dark pink mid-length hair, tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue spherical hair clips, she also had bright blue she was helping him to his feet glaring daggers at me.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Master Peace said condescendingly causing me to snap my attention to him and growl "Point taken. I'll be more careful in future," I returned my gaze to the other two as my mouth twisted into a snarl "they're not exactly innocent too! Don't heap all the blame on me!" I seemingly struck a nerve because as soon as I said this the girl charged at me with her fan which she pulled out of nowhere. It didn't faze me at all and I gained a slight red glint in my right eye. Just as contact was about to be made I sidestepped the fan then almost simultaneously she was on the ground having fallen over my outstretched foot.

"Hey!" I heard the boy shout at me, it was becoming too funny for me to hold it in anymore I had to laugh "Sorry. Sorry!" I said wiping away a tear, I then felt a burning presence behind me turning around my previous victim had gotten up and was seething with rage becoming a bright crimson. Then an eruption on the level of Etna happened as the girl opened her mouth "Who the HELL do you think you are!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy slowly begin to move away "Now you've done it…" He etched out. The tirade continued "You carelessly slam into Yuya, to make matters worse you don't even apologize for it and then you have the nerve! The nerve to trip me up perhaps the biggest mistake of your life!"

I readied myself for a full on fit fight only to be stopped by the boy who she called Yuya "Guys!" He said stepping in the middle and pushing the two of us apart "You don't need to fight we can solve this diplomatically." I calmed down slightly while the brazen bull opposite me didn't getting even angrier. "But Yuya!" She shouted "No buts Yuzu!" Yuya said with enough vigor to quell her anger for the time being. "Now tell us your name." He asked of me "Why should I?" I replied venomously.

"I'm just curious." He said with a sickeningly happy smile that caused a tiny bit of vomit to collect in my mouth. "Draga." I said trying my best not to be sick or cause a scene. He smiled at me again causing my vomit to collect this time on a larger scale "I'm Yuya Sakaki and my gracious friend Yuzu Hiiragi you 'met' earlier." Both mine and Master Peace's ears perked up upon the mention of their full names 'Told you it was the right place.' My mind was set but it's a lot more fun to toy with your prey before going for the kill. I turned on my heels and began to walk away hands in pockets. "Where are you going?" Yuya asked me.

"None of your business Sakaki."

(Later on)

'Master Draga…' I heard another one of my monsters speak out to me in its ethereal form. This monster was clad in green armour with light strokes also adorning it. He also had a set of black-greenish wings and pointed ears. "What is it Dinomight?" I asked refusing to pay him any attention knowing what he was going to ask 'I must ask where are we and what are you doing?' He'd probably fare better talking to a brick wall "Dinomight I'll skimp on the details but what I'm currently doing is integral to the grand plan and you know full well how I go about my business."

The reason Dinomight asked me this was for two reasons, one he was annoyed like most of monsters that even though the targets were there for me to take then and there I ignored them and left. Reason two was the fact that I was currently sat doing absolutely nothing other than watching the world pass me by.

Then Master Peace replaced Dinomight 'Draga.' He said coldly. 'The next time the opportunity presents itself you have to take it, if you do were finally free from our shackles.' I sighed heavily running a hand through my hair "Master Peace I'd love nothing more than to finally be free but I think I've earned my due rest. The last time I jumped the gun I ended up getting scarred by him." Master Peace lapsed into silence, simply nodding before vanishing leaving me by myself.

Well apparently fate hates me because literally as soon as Master Peace left the brazen bull passed me by alongside a young girl with red hair and a hair band. 'Wonderful…Just wonderful.' It is possible I have the worst luck in the world "Draga?" I heard her call out to me then approach me. "Yes what do you want?" I wasn't expecting what happened next "I just want to say sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn't thinking straight" Well I guess someone wore down the horns "I'm sorry too Yuzu I was just on edge a bit." I lied but she was none the wiser.

She wanted to continue but she appeared to be interrupted by noticing something, following her line of sight I saw two people, unsure of what was happening I asked her "What's going with Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there?" I saw her clench her fists ever so slightly "They're the underlings of this bastard Sawatari who not that long ago stole some of Yuya's pendulum cards." Pendulum? Never heard of that archetype before, I listened closely to what was being said.

"He's really going all out this time isn't he…?" One muttered "He says he's going to crush Yuya completely this time" The other said in a matter of fact way "He says he's going to focus in on his weak points and attack him from there." The other boy checked his watch and panicked "Damnit! We're late! We better hurry you know how he gets when he's hungry." The two boys ran off to the warehouse containing their over-ambitious friend.

Yuzu immediately jumped into action. Heh. I guess it's a common trait amongst them. "Why that bastard…" She then turned to the young girl "Ayu go back to You Show and tell Yuya where I'm going and what I'm about to do." She then proceeded to sprint off in the direction of the underlings leaving me and the girl called Ayu by ourselves "I think you should do as she says." I told her coldly "And if you're wondering she's going to fine…" Ayu left shortly after and I began the long march "Well for now she's safe for now…"

(The warehouse)  
The door to the warehouse swung open "You coward!" Yuzu shouted causing Sawatari to nearly choke "I'll stop your plans right here and now!" Sawatari was handed a drink and composed himself for a speech "Yuzu Hiiragi it looks like you've fallen into my t-" Yuzu loaded her disk "Duel me!" Sawatari continued his speech regardless "And because y-" Yuzu interrupted him again "Shut your mouth and duel me now!" An irritated Sawatari tried to continue "The goddess of victory will shine upo-"

"Are you afraid to lose to me?!" Sawatari raged "Let me finish! Godamnit!" Yuzu snorted "I don't plan on listening to a coward, a sore loser and a second rate duelist!" Sawatari turned scarlet "Second rate you say! Second rate!" He narrowed his eyes at the insult Yuzu had thrown at him, "In fact you're even worse than second rate, third rate, fourth rate not even one hundredth rate classifies your skills!"

"Now you've done it!" At a flick of the wrist one of his friends shut the door of the warehouse tight and stood outside guarding it as Sawatari walked towards Yuzu "I'll give you the chance to take that back now." Yuzu was unfazed "Too bad I don't feel like it one little bit you tier 4 duelist!" Sawatari gritted his teeth "I'll beat that ignorant attitude out of you." Sawatari placed his duel disk on and activated it "I'm going to make you wish you had left."

I'm a fast walker and with the help of some of my monsters tracking down the location was simple. I then saw one of the goons from earlier stood in front of the door of warehouse number 52. The goon standing in front seemed to melt into a puddle at the sight of me that was just rude, sure I'm not exactly a looker but come on, be civil. "Are you going to let me in or are you just going to gawk at me. I'll give you three seconds to decide." He still wouldn't move so I followed through kicking him in the stomach hard enough not only to knock him out but also hard enough to blow the door open to see the gaping faces of Yuzu and the other goons.

Everyone was shocked by my "entrance" and shivered upon viewing me. "Who are you?" He asked curiously as I continued on before stopping beside Yuzu "Draga. What are you doing here? This is my battle." She asked me, I ignored the question and zeroed in on the apparent leader of the bunch, Sawatari I'm guessing. "Showing up all of a sudden…Are you supposed to be a knight sent to save the Princess." Sawatari said but it fell on deaf ears as I threw out my arm, revealing and activating my duel disk.

"That's an odd duel disk you have there and going by your silence you have no intent to answer any of my questions" Sawatari stated towards me, probably the only right thing he has said to me so far. Yuzu was quite angry at me for interfering in "Her battle." Jesus are they sisters or something? "Draga. Let me take him!" She was about to place on her disk and activate it when I silenced her with a cold glare forcing her to retreat behind me.

"This is going to be too easy!" Jesus this guy has an enormous ego on him, I can't wait to put him in his place "I'm going to crush in five seconds flat with my new deck!" He continued to gloat.

"Duel!" We both shouted.

Draga: 4000 LP Sawatari: 4000 LP Cards x5

"I'll let the challenger go first." He mocked as I quite happily started.

"To being I activate the field spell Dragonic Diagram!" The warehouse around us morphed into an ethereal backdrop and the floor wrapped into black and yellow markings, "When this card is activated all True Draco monsters I control will gain 300 attack points and gain survive one battle they are involved in where they lose." I plucked two cards from my hand "I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn." The people around me stood in shock and silence until 'someone' decided to break it in an unceremonious way. Sawatari laughed at me "So I guess that entrance was just for show, you've got no real bite in you!" Yuzu was pretty livid with me "Draga! You better fix this! His friends then jeered me "Sawatari end that worthless excuse for a duelist." These petty insults didn't affect me "I end my turn. Now get on with yours!"

I could see him gulp but he maintained a sense of bravado about him. "I'll show my perfect dueling! It's my turn! I draw!" Sawatari glanced over the field smugly "Allow me to use those set cards of yours!" He plucked a card from his hand "If there are two or more set cards in my opponent's spell or trap zone I can special summon this card from my hand!" He swiped the card onto his disk "Come forth! Escher the Frost Vassal!" Level 4 (800/1000) "I now release Escher to tribute summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" The smaller version of Mobius was replaced by the large version as it towered behind Sawatari. Level 6 (2400/1000). One his friends took this as an opportunity to stroke his boss' ego "Wow it's his first turn and he already has a 2400 attack point monster! Neo Sawatari sure is great!"

"Mobius' effect activates when it is tribute summoned, it can target then destroy two cards in my opponent's spell or trap zone! Take this!" Mobius charged up a beam in his hands and struck my two facedowns "Freeze burst!" My two facedowns were coated in ice then shattered not before they were revealed to be True King's Return and True Draco Heritage "I'm just getting started by the way! I activate the Spell Tribute Carnival! If I've successfully tribute summoned this turn this card allows me to do the same again!" Sawatari slid the card into his disk. "He's going to release a twenty four hundred attack monster to summon a new one?" Yuzu was surprised but I didn't bat an eyelid. I'd seen worse, much, much worse. "That's right! I release Mobius the Frost Monarch! To summon forth Mobius the mega monarch!" Mobius was replaced by what looked to be the final step on the evolution ladder of the card Level 8 (2800/1000). "Usually this would require two tributes but if it's a monster that has already been tribute this turn you can count that monster as two for the summoning of a mega monarch!" Sawatari struck a pose as his friends stroked his ego further "Amazing!" They yelled.

"You've jumped the gun a bit don't you think." I asked him causing his face to drop "Huh?!" I pointed to the card "If you had waited until I had three other face downs you could've destroyed them as well but your ego and lust to finish this has caused you to jump the gun per se." Sawatari growled at me for a bit before composing himself "It doesn't matter anyway I attack you directly with Mobius the mega monarch! Go Imperial charge!" Mobius charged directly towards me and Yuzu.

"Pathetic…" I raised my hand and pointed in Mobius' direction "I activate the trap True King's Return!" Yuzu was stunned and Sawatari looked around the field in desperation "But you don't have any traps!" He shouted leading me to laugh "I have one in my graveyard. Which you sent there earlier under Mobius' effect." His goons followed the leader almost to a tee "Trap card from the graveyard." One questioned "Can he even do that?" another one said "If you want to know. I can activate this card when it has been sent to my graveyard by card effect," Mobius collided with my outstretched hand as I began to crunch in on the water monster "it allows me to destroy on monster on the field and considering how Mobius is the only one currently on the field…He's done for!" In one fell swoop I shattered the ice behemoth leaving it nothing more than debris.

It was only now that Yuzu had realised what I planned for with my facedowns "You set those up hoping that he would destroy them…" That was a half-truth but I wasn't going to let her know anything about that. Sawatari had ceased his gloating presumably it was just mere debris just like the shattered Mobius "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"How unfortunate…" I said in a rather creepy tone of voice "I'll finish this duel right here and now!" I could see Sawatari trying to remain straight faced and stoic but anyone could see that he was practically pissing himself.

"I draw! For a start I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn! Which allows me to revive one monster from the graveyard!" Sawatari kicked himself back into his smug mode "But you don't have a monster in your grave! Looks like you've misplayed Mr Creepy!" I'm guessing creativity is not his strong point "But you do…" Sawatari's bravado completely left him after that "I revive Mobius the mega monarch from your graveyard!" The previously destroyed monster recollected himself back onto my side of the field. "Next I'll activate the effect of Dragonic Diagram by destroying one monster I control I can add one True Draco or True King card from my deck to hand! Say goodbye to Mobius again!" Sure enough Mobius soon vanished into the ethereal background.

"I'll add to my hand True King's Retribution! I now activate my second copy of True Draco Heritage! But it won't be staying for long as I'm using it for a tribute summon!" This had the expected reaction "What?! You can't tribute a spell card for a monster!" Yuzu said perplexed "It's a very special ability only my deck has so watch and learn!" I removed the spell and showed it to them as they watched on seeing the card transform from a spell to a monster before their very eyes "I now summon Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter!" Level 6 (2500/1200) "Dinomight gets a boost of three hundred attack points due to Dragonic Diagram!"

Dinomight (2500 – 2800)

"I then activate True Draco Heritage's effect from the graveyard it destroys your last line of defence!" The destroyed card was revealed to be Mirror Force. "Dinomight to battle! Attack him directly!" Sawatari was blown back across the warehouse by the sheer force of the blow Dinomight dealt to him.

Sawatari (4000 – 1200)

"I now activate True King's Retribution! At the end of this turn you take damage equal to the total attack points of all True King and True Draco monsters on my field!" Sawatari had just barely gotten up when he heard me explain the card's devastating effect and began to flap his arms wildly "Wait! Wait! We can talk this over surely!" In response I stuck out my thumb "Game over." I stuck it thumbs down "I end my turn." I turned to Yuzu "You may want to get behind me!" Just then a massive burst fames emerged from the card flying straight towards the snivelling Sawatari. Unfortunately while I had the power to seriously injure the guy I wasn't about to do it just yet so I divulged the flames so they would only graze him.

Sawatari (1200 - 0)

Draga: Win!

"Sawatari!" The three stooges ran up to their boss and carried him out of the warehouse although not before I was able to trip them up sending the structure crashing down almost comically "Watch your step next time…" I said to the trembling bodies before me who quickly picked their boss and raced off into the distance.

"Right! I'm off!" I said to Yuzu who was still behind me clinging to my jacket refusing to get off me "That means you get off." I picked off her arms and threw her away gently and as fate absolutely hates me Yuya came racing in the exact moment of this happening. "Yuzu! I'm here! Are you alright? Ayu told me you were in danger!" He spoke panting and out of breath, throwing himself on her causing both of them to blush brightly. I spoke for her "Yuzu's safe Yuya. I took care of the problem and he won't be troubling you two anytime soon." Placing my hands behind my head I began to walk out of the warehouse. "Draga?" Yuya asked me "What?" I replied "Thank you for helping us…"

"Don't mention it. People like that coward Sawatari are a stain on honour. I'm more than happy to deal with them." After that I left the two lovebirds to themselves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a figure stood in the alleyway with spiky black and purple hair

'Well it seems my past likes to haunt me…'


	2. Understand your problems

(Draga Pov)

I paid no real heed to the person standing in between the alleyways nearby the warehouse, knowing that his partner in crime would be nearby I let him think that they had caught me off guard. To compound this belief even further I loosened my usual rigidity and took my deck out of the disk. If that didn't trigger any sort of intention to come out into the open and stand me down, then I don't know what will.

I continued to walk on making my act seem even more obvious I even took off my jacket and flung it over my shoulder. Still nothing came. It was hardly surprising I had after all put them in an unwinnable situation. If they came out they'd reveal their base of operation to me, if they didn't come out they've let me go from their grip and would have to wait till next time where no doubt the same situation would reoccur. However I would take nothing for granted, I'd learnt that the very hard way.

'Master Draga…' Perfect Dinomight was speaking to me just the thing I didn't want, 'I don't think it be a good idea to antagonise them even more.' Spite built up in me, keeping my voice at a low volume I growled back "Shut your mouth!" The look I gave him said more than my words could ever say but unfortunately Dinomight didn't seem to get the hint 'Forgiveness is the only way forward and I'm not leaving until you finally give in and learn to live and let live.'

I was about to retort but a hand on my shoulder stopped me dead in my tracks. It was cold and firm pulling tightly at my shirt 'Great just tear it even more will ya…' Anger being the dominant force of my temperament didn't really help the situation anyway. The case of which of the two it belonged to was the main question, I mean it was hardly a great deal I was getting. One would tear me limb from limb, the other while lenient and the one I was hoping the hand belonged to was sickingly pacifistic and believed in that dueling for smiles nonsense that was pedalled.

"Draga…" Thank god it wasn't option one "I just want to talk with you…" I sucked up my pride and turned to face him. I could see his eyes, there was a mixture of hatred, sadness and desperation in them. "I'd like to be left alone thank you very much." I said to him bluntly, hoping to stop the conversation in its tracks as I turned to leave.

"Fine then…" He relented "But before you go…"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to know…" He pointed back to the warehouse where Yuya and Yuzu were just coming out of "Is that..?"

I smirked, his love for her was truly something to behold, yet it was just another reason why I couldn't stand being near him for too long when she was about, it was far too nauseous. "Well…I'm not really sure myself. It could be it couldn't be. Who am I to judge?" I could feel the aura of disappointment, anger and hatred emanate from him because of my answer. Just how I wanted him to feel, just like how I felt.

'Life's funny! Isn't it?'

(Sometime during the next day) (No Pov)

In the skies above a private jet flew seamlessly through the clouds. The jet contained a pale skinned woman with purple hair wearing a long red dress who was looking at a tablet, on it was information regarding LDS progress throughout the world "We will be landing shortly in Maiami city." The pilot's voice came through the PA system as the woman prepared herself for the landing. Later on she was in a white stretch limo with Nakajima "Congratulations on the recent company merger Madame Chairwoman."

"Thank you very much Nakajima, but this is merely a step in the greater scheme to make LDS present in every part of the globe, to raise strong duelists is mine and Reiji's plan." Nakajima fixed his glasses "I believe the president will be pleased with your successful purchase but…" The chairwoman narrowed her eyes "But?"

"If I am completely honest I restrained myself from mentioning them to you during the negotiation process, during your absence there were a number of incidents." Nakajima said worrying the chairwoman "Incidents?"

"Welcome back, Mother" The voiced belonged to a sixteen year old who was relatively tall, he had red rimmed glasses and wore a long red scarf. His name was Reiji Akaba. Reiji said to the chairwoman who turned out to be his mother. "Reiji I want to speak to about this new summoning method, 'Pendulum' was it called?" Reiji gestured for his mother to take a seat as he started up a video "We already knew of three different types of special summoning methods Xyz, Synchro and fusion but now a new one called pendulum that has appeared fairly recently."

The video showed footage of Yuya's duel with Sawatari and his duel with Strong Ishijima "It involves the use of two pendulum cards to set the pendulum scale as it's called, the user then can summon as many high level monsters as they want so long as the level fits within the scale." Reiji then pointed towards the duelist

"His name is Yuya and he is the son of Yusho Sakaki, currently enrolled in an inner city duel school, he is at the moment in the junior youth class and has a mediocre win/loss rate at 56.5%." Reiji said rather unimpressed with Yuya's record.

Reiji's mother was unimpressed as well save for the interesting development with the founding of pendulum summoning "How far along are in understanding its properties?"

Reiji leant back in his chair "We're still in the investigation phase at the minute in figure out how it happened exactly but through our analysis we have developed an almost complete understanding of pendulum summoning." His mother smirked in response "As expected of you Reiji."

Her thoughts then turned to what Nakajima had send to her on the trip over "Reiji. I was told that there was an incident regarding one of our duelists. Is this true?"

Reiji merely nodded "Yes I'm afraid it is true. Last night a member of the Sawatari family was attacked and then hospitalised due to his quite frankly staggering injuries that he sustained."

"Do you have any information on the attacker?" She asked curiously

"Well. Where it was not at the exact location of the attack there was a huge outburst of powerful Xyz summoning nearby, so I have my suspicions. We better go check on Sawatari then to find out."

"I keep telling you who it was!" Sawatari shouted from his hospital bed, cast on his right arm and multiple bandages wrapped round his head to just about where True King's Retribution had singed him. "He was a real minger! Creepy voice! Pale as a ghost! Looked like he'd just crawled out of a skip!" Sawatari shouted vehemently while thrashing up and down banging his right arm repeatedly on the bed causing his friends who were with him to be concerned "Sawatari clam down please! You're going to injure yourself even more!"  
After successfully managing to calm him down, Sawatari's underlings went to talk only to be interrupted by their boss, "You saw him too didn't you!?" He shouted aggressively at the three of them "Of course we did!" They all said simultaneously.

"That's right!" It was then a short fat man in a brown suit burst into the room in a flurry "There is absolutely no reason why we should let this heinous act go unpunished! Especially since it was towards my noble son!" The man now revealed to be Sawatari's father proceeded to magically pull a megaphone out of nowhere and pushed the window open "This is to all of you who don't consider me their mayor! I will not allow events like this to hinder me in the slightest!"

"In order to resolve..!" The three goons sighed and spoke to each other quietly "Hey. Sawatari's lied about his injures hasn't he?" One said "Yeah and I can't believe his father hasn't noticed?" Another said just as Sawatari's father returned to his bedside crying almost comical amount of tears "Don't worry about it son! Papa's going to avenge you!"

"My, my there is no need to get so worked up." Reiji's mother walked through the door holding a bouquet of flowers. Sawatari's father immediately ceased his crying "Ch-Chairwoman Akaba…" He stuttered "When did you get back?" She laughed slightly before speaking "Oh. Just recently and when I heard the news about your son I rushed here as quickly as I could."

"Thank you chairwoman…" Sawatari's father took the flowers graciously "How could I not when I heard that you who will be supporting us in Maiami from now on had one of his family members assaulted it just isn't possible for me to ignore it."

"My sentiments exactly chairwoman we must hurry and notify the police to the assailant's whereabouts." Sawatari's father took out his phone and was just about to call the police when he was stopped "Oh we shouldn't do that right away it's a very important time for you as a candidate, if word got out about this it would cause all sorts of problems." He relented

"Leave all the rest to me."

(You Show)

Yuya, Yuzu and there other friends were currently in the middle of a class "Today class we will go over the many basic forms of summoning!" The teacher Shuzo Hiiragi, Yuzu's father exclaimed loudly.

"First! Is the normal summon! Now this is the most common form of summoning you will come across where you summon the monster in face up attack position. The next type of summon is the advance or tribute summon!" He the pointed towards a small boy with blue hair "Tatsuya! Would you care to explain it?!"

"Certainly!" The young boy said as he stood up "Advance or tribute summoning is another summoning method from your hand. For example if you want to summon a level five or level six monster you must release one monster already on your field and for a level seven or higher monster you must release two monsters instead of one!"

"That is correct! Well done you've clearly been studying!" Shuzo said however Yuzu had long tuned out of the class, focusing mainly on her experience with Draga in the warehouse the previous day 'But that's not it…Is it? Draga had the ability tribute his spell for a monster so what Tatsuya said can't be fully correct plus there is the fact Draga can deal real damage and the fact he doesn't seem to care who is harmed is an issue…' With that Yuzu was lost in her own world.

Yuya having known Yuzu for a long time knew that she was distracted and he too lapsed into thought 'What could Yuzu have possibly seen that would cause her to act this way…'   
Yuya could see the worry slowing cementing itself onto Yuzu's face. During the walk back from the warehouse Yuya had asked her what had happened but all he got was that everything was okay and that there was really nothing to worry wasn't Yuzu's strong point and here it was basking in the limelight for everyone to see.

"Next is Fusion!" Shuzo then pointed to a boy with cyan hair tied up into a spiky ponytail who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, being too busy playing with his food and finding new concoctions "Sora!" Shuzo shouted at the boy "What are you doing eating in class!"

"What about sacrificing spells dad?" Yuzu asked suddenly catching everyone utterly off guard "What do you mean Yuzu?" He asked back. Yuzu was stood up, nervous for a second and looked around the room before returning to speaking.

"I mean like using a spell card to tribute summon a monster for example." She explained her thoughts once again turning to Draga and Dinomight Knight.

"I don't believe that's in my power to teach…." Shuzo explain with a cautious tone "It can be done but it takes a very specific deck to have the ability to do it, in addition it takes a specialist with almost unparalleled skill to even come close to mastering the combos. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Yuzu resigned herself back down to her seat "No reason…" She muttered causing Yuya a great deal of discomfort, just what exactly had happened, in his resulting attempt to connect the dots it landed him directly at the feet of one person, that was beginning to slightly creep him out.

'Draga…What have you done?'

(Unknown Location) (Draga Pov)

I felt a shiver run down my spine jarring me from the mundane boredom I was subjecting myself to, save for my encounter the other day nothing of real excitement had happened. I had been wondering the city, scoping out the place after all, if I'm to be successful I need to be aware of my surroundings. Shivers only happened to me under extreme circumstances such as when a massive burst of anger and spite was directed towards me in particular. It seldom happened nowadays, usually it was the other way around but things will always flip.

Placing myself on a nearby bench I thought back to my encounter with my old contacts.

(Flashback) 

I don't exactly recall when I met those lot in the first place. I'll tell you one thing it certainly wasn't intentional. Call it an isolated incident that turned into a full blown crisis with the interjection of a certain teal haired boy who just loved to jump into any situation involving his sister.

"You!" He had nearly strangled me with the sheer force he had pulled on my collar "Apologise now!" Now believe it or not I have a habit of walking directly into people at the worst possible time. Sod's Law I believe it to be called. She had soon picked herself off the dirty ground trying to calm Vesuvius down.

"Shun!" She shouted at him, trying to release his grip off me along with the help of another boy with black and purple hair. "It's not his fault! It was an accident!" Vesuvius soon erupted once again, this time with even more ferocity "That doesn't matter! He didn't even say sorry!" The girl huffed "You're too quick to jump to conclusions." She along with the help of the other boy were able to free me from the raging inferno, I struggled for breath for a minute.

"Thank you…" I said in between haggard breaths, while glaring at my attacker, he'd be in for some pain in the future both mental and physical. 

The girl then spoke up "I apologise for my brother's rudeness…" Well at least yours is conscious "I'm Ruri Kurosaki" She said pointing towards herself before pointing at Stromboli "That's my brother Shun." Shun didn't stop glaring at me the entire time. As she got to the last boy I could figure out instantly from their actions that they had a thing for one another "This is Yuto." Both of them blushed when Ruri slid her arms around Yuto's waist.

"Pleasure to meet you all…" I began courteously just like how he told me to "My name is Dragaila Wedra but please just call me Draga…" I reached out my hand resulting in all but Shun shaking it still obviously pissed at me for the accident. "You're treating this situation as if war had been declared and your sister had been kidnapped…" They all looked at me blankly, I'll admit saying that when we first met wasn't the greatest move in hindsight, but hey I wasn't first choice. 

"That's an oddly specific scenario…" I heard Yuto say slightly suspicious of my intentions. 

"That's just me…" I said sheepishly "I tend to be pedantic when annoyed." Waiting for the reaction was one of the most nerve wrecking things I've ever experienced. So imagine my relief when they seemingly shrugged it off, well Yuto and Ruri at least, Shun was still skeptical of my reasoning.

As you can guess my clothing was of much higher quality, my hair was also longer than it is now, still maintaining its ghost white colour it reached down to the mid-section of my back at that time I would've had it tied back into a long ponytail. It was sort of sacrosanct to us that we wouldn't cut our hair unless we both agreed to it, he was by far the most stubborn one when it came to that. "So what are you here for Draga?" Ruri asked me politely smiling.

"Well…I'm new here and was just walking about when I unfortunately bumped into you, which I greatly apologise for."

"You don't need to apologise anymore Draga we all forgive you. Don't we Shun?" All I could hear was a collection of grunts and swear words but I don't speak bull however apparently Ruri does as she took it as a yes.

"Where are you from Draga?" Yuto asked me next "I'm from a place far away where I didn't have very many opportunities so I came here in order to fulfil my desires for a better life." I continued to lie through my teeth for the most part, call it conscience but I'm never one to overtly lie to people. Yuto didn't press me any further, thank god.

But of course God hates me and Shun or Vesuvius as I continued to call him throughout the whole time I spent with them piped up. "I don't believe him, he's not being precise. Yuto asked you where you were from you didn't answer that. Be precise now!" I could feel his glare pierce straight through me. "Well you see… I don't really remember where I come from," Shun didn't looked convinced so I continued "if you really want to know I originate from an Orphanage, my brother and I don't remember our upbringing so forgive me if I'm light on the details." Shun huffed but then relented off me sighing "You only had to say, I feel bad for pressing you now."

"Sorry about that Vesu…Shun you weren't to know and I feel bad for not telling you myself." Once again not entirely lying. I wouldn't do that, brother would have me in for that, if he was awake of course… During this period I let my emotions seep through onto my face and that didn't go unnoticed "Are you ok Draga?" Ruri asked me, my tear ducts began to swell. "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like talking about my background."

"Oh…"

(Flashback End)

I was startled out of my position by the three goons that belong to that lamb Sawatari. I'm guessing they were out searching for me given how they were now surrounding me.

"What do you lot want?" I asked eying each of them individually. 

"You are in for so much trouble…" They all said at the same time "For what you did to Sawatari…" Come on! I didn't do anything to the coward, if anything I barely grazed the guy, granted it was a very strong attack but I'm guessing they are not interested in hearing that.

"I believe you are mistaken," I began, standing up "I didn't go there intending to hurt him…In fact I was told to do so by none other than your good friend Yuya Sakaki!" They looked at each other before turning their attention back to me, it was clear that they weren't going to be leave me or go away, so I did what any reasonable person would do and threatened them with violence "You've got three seconds." I said with venom in my voice "Live or die. Make your choice." The one I kicked the previous day looked to have flashbacks to the impact he made with that door causing him to move away nodding his head very slowly.

He was smart, the other two were stubborn obstinate pig-headed idiots. After three seconds passed they soon learnt the error of their ways.

(One minute later)

"So we're agreed!" I said as the two fools lay on the ground completely battered but with no obvious bruises whereas the other was now trembling not too far away "I wasn't the one who wanted to harm Sawatari but instead it was Sakaki."

"S-s-s-sure…"

"Great! That was very productive guys now if you don't mind I've got some work that needs done so excuse me…" I left making sure to trample over the two ground goers in   
addition to shoulder charging the remaining lemming to the floor.

'I have to entertain myself somehow…'

(Leo Corp)(No POV) 

"Reiji…" Nakajima's voice come through the intercom.

"What is it?"

"Someone wants to meet with you…" Nakajima's voice trembled slightly almost as if he was being threatened by someone.

"Who is it?" Reiji's attention had been set on the pendulum prototypes but he now switched to this as it filled him with curiosity.

"I don't know…But he says that he knows you…" Reiji contemplated who this could possibly be however that question was thrown out of the proverbial window with Nakajima's next sentence "All he keeps saying is three score six hundred six over and over again…"

'What's he doing here?' Reiji thought spitefully "Send him through!" he demanded.

Walking through was a person Reiji was never expecting to see again after what happened three years ago.

"What are you doing here Dragaila?" Reiji was sharp and to the point causing Draga to be caught completely off guard by the curtness in addition to the speed of the sharp delivery making it seem like he was lunging at him with a sword.

"Such formality…" Draga said waltzing up to Reiji's desk "Is spite really a way to greet a person you know? Because I don't think so. I say that's rather impolite"

"Cut the chat Dragaila I want to know what business you have in this dimension." Reiji eyed Draga suspiciously as the person in question walked around the room.

"I'm just visiting. When I get my free time I like to dimension hop, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You've changed since that day," Reiji pointed out watching Draga's every movement like a hawk "You've cut your hair, somehow managed to scar yourself and look like you've just gone through a warzone."

"Nothing gets past you eh? Still as sharp as ever." Draga began to reach inside his jacket whilst he continued talking. "If you must know I was in Xyz when the invasion hit, just got a bit grazed that's all, nothing less nothing more."

"And just why exactly were you in Xyz dimension?" Reiji said thoughtfully noticing Draga's attempt at subtle movement.

"If I told you why I was there you'd connect the dots and I don't want that to happen for a while…" Out of his jacket slid Draga's deck which he inserted into his disk. "I wouldn't have my entertainment, joining the dots quickly is just isn't fun, you all of all people should know that."

"You're the person behind the attack on Sawatari aren't you? I knew only one person could've caused that much destruction and injure people that badly. Dragaila answer me why are you here?"

Draga's face turned sour at the mere mention of Sawatari "Two things I want to make clear. I didn't injure that runt and I have already answered you, I'm dimension hoping just had the idea to see how you were doing. I don't see an issue with that, do you?"

Reiji's gaze hardened as to did his voice "No. I know both you and your brother, you two never do anything without purpose. 'Just visiting' isn't something you do. I want facts."

"Too bad then…" Draga said shrugging before turning to leave "In the end you'll see why I'm here, trust me when I say it'll be sooner than you think…"

(Outside)(Draga Pov)  
That was one of the least productive meetings I've ever had with somebody. Considering the others it's up against that is saying something major.

I made my way down to the area I met Yuto the other day, maybe I should listen to what he has to say, probably be more interesting than that petty fool. Vesuvius might be there as well, I should talk to him no matter how unpleased with me he may be.

After all even back in Xyz he didn't really like me.


End file.
